jsotf3fandomcom-20200213-history
Marine Special Operations Command
Marine Special Operations Command (MARSOC) 'is the backbone of '''JSOTF3. ' Critical Skills Operators within MARSOC are US Marines trained in Direct Action, Special Reconnaissance, Foreign Internal Defense, Counter-Terrorism, High Altitude Military Parachuting, Air Assault, Amphibious Assault, and MOUT. Organization '''MARSOC works in Marine Special Operations Teams (MSOT). These MSOT's consist of 3 Elements: Command Element (HQ) The Command element is responsible for coordinating the MSOT's gear, plans and actions. HQ comprises 4 Operators: * Team Leader - Captain : The team leader's role is self-explanatory. The team leader has the final say on all plans, actions and decisions made within the MSOT and is ultimately responsible for the MSOT. * Team Chief - Master Sergeant : The team chief's role is to assist the Team Leader in his function and to assume the Team Leader's role in his absence or if he becomes a casualty. * Operations SNCO - Gunnery Sergeant : The Operations SNCO's role is to act as the Team Leader's tactical advisor, to oversee the MSOT's gear and supplies and also functions as the RQ-11 UAV Operator. * Communications SNCO - Staff Sergeant : The Communications SNCO's task is to set up, monitor and manage the communications network within the MSOT and between MSOTs or other callsigns such as air support. 2 Tactical Elements (TE1 and TE2) The 2 tactical elements within an MSOT are identical. Each element has 5 Operators: * Element Leader - Staff Sergeant : The element leader's role is to lead the tactical element to execute the Team Leader's orders. The element leader calls out formations, fire positions and is responsible for the small unit tactics. * 3x Critical Skills Operator - Sergeant : Every tactical element has 3 sergeants. Each sergeant is a trained Critical Skills Operator and is capable of operating as individuals or in teams. * Special Amphibious Reconnaissance Corpsman - Hospital Corpsman 2nd Class'__FORCETOC__ : The Special Amphibious Reconnaissance Corpsman (SARC) is a navy corpsman, trained as a critical skills operator and attached to a tactical element. The SARC's main role is to oversee the health and morale of the element, patching up any wounds or injuries, however should it be absolutely necessary, the SARC can also fight. This, however, happens only as a last resort, as the SARC should not take unnecessary risks. : Training and Military Occupation Specialties '''New MARSOC candidates '''will first have to complete our 'Basic Skills Course (BSC) in which they will learn the basics of JSOTF3 tactics and procedures. After succesfully completing BSC, they will move on to the Individual Training Course (ITC) in which they cover the more advanced procedures. '''After succesfully completing '''ITC, '''the candidate graduates and is assigned to an MSOT and Element as a '''Critical Skills Operator (MOS-0372). All MARSOC Candidates are trained as Critical Skills Operators, and upon completing ITC, they can choose to be trained in the following, optional Additional Military Occupation Specialty (AMOS). *Special Amphibious Reconnaissance Corpsman (HM-8427) *Scout Sniper (MOS-0317) *Special Operations Capabilities Specialist (MOS-8071) *Marine Combat Instructor (MOS-0913) Critical Skills Operators who show exceptional leadership capabilities may even be offered the chance to to choose Special Operations Officer (MOS-0370).